Let's Let the Lanterns Shine
Let's Let the Lanterns Shine is a song that appears in the episode called Floating Lanterns. Three versions appear in the episode and a reprise version that ties in all three. =Phineas and Isabella's version= On a small boat in the middle of the lake where the lights will appear, Isabella sings to Phineas about the lights he made, then Phineas catches along and sings about Isabella being her light. Lyrics As thousands of wonderous lights are beginning to fly high in the night sky... Verse 1 Isabella: It's so unique. All the lights just shine upon we. Your lights brings tears from me. The lanterns are all so bright. They light up like stars in the night And let's just say This really made my day! And 'till this second, This is magic Chorus And now... Let's let the lanterns shine As the mood is so sublime! Let's let the lanterns shine As are fates are being lined. As time passes on. Let this all come to you. As the lanterns fly, On the mirror sea that's blue, You are my light. Verse 2 Phineas: It's so unique. Like what you said, The lights just shine upon we. It just sheds lots of tears from me. Us on a Winter's day, Finding a way To find all the magic in the air. Like what what you said, You are my light. Chorus And now... Let's let the lanterns shine As the mood is so sublime! Let's let the lanterns shine As are fates are being lined. As time passes on. Let this all come to you. As the lanterns fly, On the mirror sea that's blue, You are my light. Chorus (again) Both Phineas and Isabella: And now... Let's let the lanterns shine Isabella: As the mood is so sublime! Phineas and Isabella: Let's let the lanterns shine Phineas: As are fates are being lined. Isabella: As time passes on. Phineas: Let this all come to you. Isabella: As the lanterns fly, Phineas: On the mirror sea that's blue, Both Phineas and Isabella: You are my light. =Candace's and Jeremy's version= On a flying carpet in the middle of the floating lights, Candace uses this time sing a song that she "made up" to Jeremy. While listening to the song, Jeremy tries to make up his own lyrics to make a song a duet. Lyrics Lyrics coming soon =Ferb and Vanessa's version= On the top of a high building, Ferb wonders about the lights as he felt a magical vibe. Then Vanessa appears and stands along with him wondering about the lights. Lyrics Lyrics coming soon =Let's Let the Lantern Shine (reprise)= Lyrics Lyrics coming soon =!!!= Three more versions left as of December 5, 2010 (Walt Disney's 109th birthday). Do not edit. Thank you. "BEAT IT DOOFUS!" 07:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Jeremy Johnson Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz